<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Eventful Evening by mochma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012561">One Eventful Evening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochma/pseuds/mochma'>mochma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Identity - Fandom, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief Mentions Of Vomit, Drunk Confession, He sobers up midway, Love Confessions, M/M, Religious Discussion, Self destructive thoughts, Slow Burn, but he still confessed, it doesnt effect the ship but the conversation is brought up, like one suggestive joke towards the end, lowkey angst, luca makes the first move, luca pukes, more like he slips up, religion dealing with sexuality, they're both painfully dense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochma/pseuds/mochma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has noticed Luca's lack in performance. Both in general and in matches. Finally, Victor and Tracy decide to confront him about it. After all, it is the beginning of New Years. </p><p>Finally finding some drunk confidence, Luca decides to confront Andrew about his feelings. It's a bit of a rocky beginning but it seems things end up alright.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luca Balsa | Prisoner/Andrew Kreiss | Grave Keeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Eventful Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drinking is involved along with strong language. Read the additional tags for more things you may find a trigger/uncomfortable. If you find any of the topics uncomfortable, you may want to skip this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luca shuffled on the stool he sat on, rubbing the back of his hand against his forehead. The rest of the survivor's chattering filled his already throbbing head thanks to the alcohol. In more ways than one, he could tell he was getting more and more drained. It wasn’t just a mental block that kept him from jolting new inventions and kept him lacking in matches. His performance was drastically doing downhill and a lot of the other survivors could tell. Yet, none of them could bring themselves to ask if the outgoing energetic ‘prisoner’ was ok. </p><p>To be fair, it wasn’t like they could help with it exactly. If anything, they'd only make the situation worse. Luca’s complicated feelings were taking over his head more and more, threatening to make him have another amnesiac episode. It frustrated him to the point where even the hunters would go a bit more easy if he were there. As he’d sometimes space out or get so overwhelmed it took effect on his body. At first, they took advantage of it when they noticed the usually quick-witted and fast-paced ‘prisoner’ performed poorly. Now, most of them just pitied him, hoping he’d solve whatever was wrong and go back to normal so they could play normal matches again.</p><p>Suddenly being called made him jump, straightening himself from his once hunched position. He looked behind him, wondering who called for him with a quick plastered-on smile. He saw Tracy trot her way over, waving. Luca’s smile melted into a more natural one watching as the more petite women came to accompany him. </p><p>“Why so down? It’s the beginning of a holiday!” She plopped herself on the stool beside Luca, resting her hands in her lap. Demi took note of her and slid her a cup.</p><p>Victor hummed in agreement, sitting behind him as well. Luca let out a chuckle, scratching the back of his head. He was glad a certain someone wasn’t here. Knowing their personality, he would’ve clung to Luca until Luca felt better, which he would not. </p><p>It’s not that the Grave Keeper did anything. Nothing in the slightest. Their friendship had gone as smoothly as possible for two people with completely different personalities. He truly did enjoy his time with Andrew. He just couldn’t stand his heart racing faster, feeling more flustered than usual, and not being able to produce coherent thoughts. Much like what happened during one of his episodes where he’d forget who he was, where he was, and what happened. It was miserable. But the brunette knew he couldn’t do anything about it unless he wanted to fess up. </p><p>He most certainly will not do that. The Grave Keeper was someone who kept to himself, wasn’t scared to cut himself off from the situation if things got difficult. Luca knew if he ever confessed, the two would end up going to the sorry state their friendship was before now. Awkward, a line always being well known between the two. He didn’t think he could handle that. Not being able to talk to the albino as comfortably as he had been. He had to admit, he’d gotten more attached than he meant to. Then again, it might have started the moment Luca laid his eyes on Andrew. He wasn’t sure what made him feel so attached to the Grave Keeper, only that he felt a sense of obligation to help him get closer to him. </p><p>(&lt;Hey! I’m Luca Balsa. You’re Andrew Kreiss right?&gt; </p><p>In return, the man who was hunched over, clinging to his shovel glared at Luca. It made Luca’s stomach turn. Had he pronounced the albino’s name incorrectly? Perhaps he’d done something before that he just couldn’t remember to Andrew. He was pretty sure he was in an episode when Andrew arrived.</p><p>He knew his episodes made it harder for everyone. Some, like Victor and Tracy, took on the liberty to help Luca through it. Remind him who he was, who they were, where he was and stuck with him during his matches. He truly did appreciate their help and helped them in return whenever he could, but he felt like he could never return what they’d given.</p><p>Luca let out a nervous chuckle before biting his lip and rubbing his neck. </p><p>&lt;It seems you don’t like me much huh?&gt;</p><p>&lt;I don’t like anyone.&gt;</p><p>The quick but quiet and stern answer made Luca light up. He’d gain the right to get a response. Andrew’s face twisted, wondering what kind of <em>creep</em> would like this situation.</p><p>&lt;Do you have any matches for the day?&gt; </p><p>Without answering, Andrew left Luca in the empty corridor. Luca watched as Andrew left him, not bothering to look behind. <em>At least some progress was made!</em> Luca reminded himself. That alone was enough to up his mood. He'd try again tomorrow and maybe earn more responses. </p><p>The next day Luca tried again. More than once. All attempts automatically shot down by the Grave Keeper, who ignored the eager 'prisoner' and acted as though he wasn't there in the first place. It made Luca a bit upset, but there was always tomorrow. And the day after that. To his knowledge, they were stuck in this godforsaken place, so truth be told Luca had all the time in the world. He assumed it just took longer for Andrew to get along with others, which technically was the truth. </p><p>The next month flew by like that. Luca running into the Grave Keeper and trying to pick up a conversation. Sometimes the albino would show some sort of interest, or respond, others he'd just walk past Luca.  Luca was satisfied with the results. Up until one fateful match. </p><p>They'd played together before, but Luca was a decoder and Andrew was a rescuer. They didn't exactly cross paths unless Luca healed the Grave Keeper, or the albino saved Luca from the rocket chair. This time was different though. Andrew had done a perfect save for Emily, as he often did, body blocking a bit before he figured his tide turner would be up. He quickly moved to the nearest cipher that rattled. Andrew was glad the hunter was too busy tunneling the Doctor to notice the downed Andrew. To his relief, Miss Dyer took the hunter away to some other area in the Red Church to kite. </p><p>Andrew healed himself quite a bit, wondering if the person working on the cipher would help him. The chuckles and quiet groans quickly informed the Grave Keeper who was working on the cipher. Andrew let out a groan, shifting himself to a crawling position. The only thing that separated the two was a worn-down wall that was barely keeping itself together against the vibration the cipher gave off. </p><p>Andrew crawled over, remembering something he overheard some months ago. He sat on a bench in the garden, minding his own business when Emily and Emma happened to stroll by. The first bit of their conversation involved who they disliked working with the most before they stopped to greet Andrew. Andrew gave a nod back, not really caring to engage with them any more than that. As they continued on, Andrew's ears picked up on Emma's response. </p><p>&lt;I think mine would have to be Luca. He's great and all, but during matches, he gets so indulged with decoding he doesn't realize what's happening around him. Even letting the hunters terror shock him sometimes!...&gt; </p><p><em>So he was like that in every match?</em> Andrew wondered. But quickly shut off the thought. He didn't want to think about the 'prisoner' more than he needed to, especially with all his constant bugging throughout the days. </p><p>Andrew exhaled against the shaking ground, right beside Luca. He still hadn't noticed the presence of someone else. The albino chewed his cheek. Waisting his one chance of getting up by himself wasn't worth it. </p><p>&lt;Hey! A little help down here?!&gt; </p><p>Luca jumped, messing up the code which resulted in sparks flying and the 'prisoner' raising his arms to cover his face. He looked down at the albino, shocked. When had he gotten there? Luca let out a nervous chuckle. </p><p>&lt;Sorry.&gt; </p><p>Andrew was forced to listen to the 'prisoners' rambling about how he just got so caught up in decoding and other talks about circulation and whatnot that the Grave Keeper just wouldn't wrap his head around. </p><p>&lt;Why don't you help me finish my cipher? It's almost done anyway.&gt; </p><p>Just as he asked, a loud popping noise echoed throughout the map as the humming his box made disappeared, informing him the Enchantress finished her side of the cipher. Andrew pondered on the question a bit as he stood up but just decided to finish it with the 'prisoner'. There were only 2 left and no one was chaired so it wouldn't hurt. He was glad the Doctor was good at kiting. </p><p>&lt;You aren't that good with decoding right? What do you need help with?&gt; </p><p>Andrew shrugged, not really wanting to converse with the brunette. Luca looked at him a bit, watching as his arms very easily turned the rusty and heavy knob that hung to the side. A task Luca wasn't very good at thanks to his more weak frame, but if he needed to he would. He also couldn't help but notice how hard Andrew hit the cipher. Was he always this aggressive? Luca shook his head, crouching down and wiring together the cipher someone had started working on with his. </p><p>Luca stood back up, fingers going back to press against the buttons quickly. Luca rambled on, starting from the basics on how to work the ciphers. </p><p>At first, Andrew found it distracting and was a bit annoyed with the constant chatter, but he figured it wasn't so bad. It was better than when he was left to decode alone. The loud buzzing and humming that filled his ears, hands hesitating on which key to press next. Luca did it so quickly, with no hesitation. Andrew would tune in every now and then, comprehending what he could and ignoring whatever he couldn't. Luca used a shit ton of terms Andrew wasn't exactly familiar with. Andrew was sure unless the other person themself was a major geek, no one understood Luca's explanations. Which wasn't entirely wrong. He'd sometimes overhear Luca and Victor talking and Victor would have to stop Luca midway, telling him to use phrases he could understand. It never ruined Luca's mood, just made him more excited and eager to explain in a way that others would be able to understand. </p><p>Soon enough, their cipher popped. Andrew figured he really didn't mind Luca's rambling. Sure it was something he may not be able to understand and be able to converse back on, but it was nice to just listen. </p><p>After that match, Andrew didn't mind Luca accompanying him every now and then with the late-night strolls or working together on a cipher. A development Luca himself was surprised to see. Perhaps all those weeks and months of bugging the Grave Keeper were worth it. </p><p>From then they got closer. Luca having conversations with Andrew himself, the two of them hanging out in the library after a match together whenever the Grave Keeper found it convenient. Andrew even allowed Luca to have a spare key to his room.) </p><p>"It's nothing," Luca replied with the best smile he could muster up. Tracy simply gave him a dead stare. </p><p>"You've been out of it for the past few weeks Balsa. It's only gotten worse and worse. At this point, the manor owner might kick you out or stop you from getting in matches." </p><p>Luca frowned. He knew that. If anything he was surprised they hadn't already. </p><p>"We'd like to help in whatever way we can Luca. We're here as friends, not teammates." Luca closed his eyes, fingers gripping the table edge hard while he leaned back. Victor was absolutely right. Maybe trying something was better. </p><p>"There's just, a lot more to lose than gain if I did do what's on my mind." </p><p>"There's nothing worse than losing yourself. Look at you now Luca. Where's the chatty cunning guy we all know and love?" Tracy asked, nudging his ribcage lightly. Luca let out a chuckle. </p><p>"I guess you're right," Luca hummed. "This is so much worse than a mental blockage or an amnesiac episode." </p><p>Tracy and Victor hummed in agreement. Luca's mental state has never been this bad for so long. Sure he had those days where his legs gave out and he simply couldn't do anything but be bedridden, or when his memory loss lasted for so long he forgot where he was for over a week, but he was never like this. So mentally drained he couldn't process inventions nor function properly in a match. </p><p>"...Does this happen to be about someone?" Victor asked, quieter than his already soft voice. Luca quickly turned his head to him. He knew Victor was quick-witted. Smart in observing people in a way others weren't. Was he that obvious? Luca rolled his lips into his teeth, biting down hard. How should he respond? Victor and Tracy weren't bad people. They wouldn't care that Luca had feelings for someone, let alone another guy. Admitting his feelings out loud was the hard part. </p><p>Still, tipsy and overwhelmed with thoughts Luca nodded. Victor smiled, in a way that showed he appreciated Luca being honest with himself. Tracy let out a long '<em>oh</em>'. It wasn't like she didn't have an idea. She noticed the faint blush on Luca's cheeks whenever he was talking to Andrew. How much brighter Luca was when talking to Andrew in general. As if he were talking about his inventions, but his eyes conveyed a different emotion. It just clicked for her. </p><p>Tracy let out a snort. "Luca. Ohhh Mister Balsa. You're better than this! What's the harm in just, confessing?" Luca knew she meant well but he let out a groan. </p><p>"Because they won't take kindly to it! If it were that easy, trust me I would've already done it." Victor shook his head. </p><p>"But that's just your assumption. I think... if you do it, things will end up more different than you think." </p><p>Luca looked at Victor. He let out a sigh. If Victor said so, he might as well do so. Luca was sure the Post-Man knew who his little crush was as well, and as the other person Andrew was close to, Luca knew Victor may be right. </p><p>"How about... you confess tonight! Just, meet up with them and let it out. If you get rejected then that's that and the next day just blame it on being drunk! If things go well, well good for you." Luca took Tracy's idea into consideration. It was a good plan. It worked well with his personality as well. There wasn't much he could lose but things being a little more awkward than they were now. And he'd finally be able to get it off his chest. </p><p>Luca bit his lip, finishing his beverage before standing up. </p><p>"You're right! I'm tired of just, carrying all this baggage with me and not trying to deal with it." </p><p>Tracy let out a cheer of encouragement, watching as Luca walked over to the corridor and out of the den. His leg braces kept him more stable thankfully. She looked over to the golden-haired boy. </p><p>"It's Kreiss isn't it?" </p><p>Victor's smile was so wide she thought it must've hurt him, since the sewing around his mouth was only a little loose, allowing minimum movement. Tracy let out a chuckle, shaking her head. </p><p>"Doesn't Andrew like him back? You'd think Balsa would know from all the obvious signs." Victor shrugged. </p><p>"I think it's kind of cute how dense they both are." </p><p>"Of course you do." </p><p>__</p><p>Luca quickly dragged himself along the wall, taking into account how late it was. 12:39. Luca was pretty sure Andrew wouldn't start his prayer until later tonight, around 15:00. Luca looked forward, glad he was just a few rooms away from Andrew's. Andrew was leaving his room, still in his usual dark attire. Perhaps a stroll in the garden. </p><p>"...Andrew!" Luca called out after pausing for a moment. Andrew looked over, taking note of the flushed and unbalanced 'prisoner'. </p><p>"Luca. Are you... drunk?" Luca smiled brightly, shaking his head. </p><p>"I mean, I am. But not blacked out. Just a little tipsy." </p><p>Andrew nodded, leaving his door open. </p><p>"Were you going to walk in the garden?" The 'prisoner' asked, leaning against the wall. Andrew shook his head. </p><p>"Luca you can barely walk properly. Go to bed." Luca bit his cheek. Confessing. Right. He'd forgotten a bit after seeing Andrew. </p><p>"I have to talk to you about something." </p><p>"Drunk?" Andrew asked, nose crinkling. Luca let out a more sad chuckle, eyebrows furrowing. He fidgeted with his hands, looking down at the gloves he wore. Suddenly the chain around his neck felt heavier. </p><p>"I uh. Aha. I think I like you?" </p><p>Luca looked up. Andrew's face was laced with confusion. Luca bit his lip, his heart suddenly falling to his stomach. He could feel the alcohol wear off and realized what just came out of his mouth. His heart picked up the pace and Luca wanted to leave. Andrew's mouth parted finally before closing again. </p><p><em>This was a bad idea. Fuck. You idiot. Of course, Andrew doesn't like you! He barely considers you a friend! But noo you had to push it. </em> </p><p>"Ahaha... I uh, actually just-" </p><p>"...Luca you're drunk. I think it's better if we have this conversation while you're sober." Luca could feel something swell up in his throat. He was sure he couldn't talk about this sober. Hell, he was barely doing it now. Luca shook his head. </p><p>"No... no no. Uh aha. Just. Can you ignore what I just said? Ahah." Luca finally looked away. He looked towards a patch of moonlight that seeped in from the window, tree branches shaking. </p><p>His heart was beating too quickly. The pit in his stomach made him want to throw up. <em>Run. Get away</em>. Andrew's gaze on him felt too overwhelming. </p><p>"Goodnight Andrew. Ahaha. M- make sure you don't stay up too late." </p><p>Luca, without looking at Andrew's face, turned around, using the wall as support. He wasn't sure how well he'd be able to walk. His legs felt weak, like jello. His hand balled against the wall as he forcefully moved his leg forward. He just needed to get away. He'd go into his room and sleep. He'd wake up and treat Andrew like this never happened. Would Andrew just prefer to not talk to Luca? It seemed that made more sense. </p><p>Without realizing it, he stumbled over. The arm around his waist and stomach made his insides turn more. </p><p>"Mph." He let out, covering his mouth. </p><p>"Oh. Uh, Luca let's get you to my bathroom," Andrew said quickly, draping Luca's arm around him and moving him into Andrew's room. Andrew placed Luca on the floor against the toilet. </p><p>He looked away as Luca emptied his stomach, sobbing noises coming up. Andrew wasn't exactly sure what to make of the situation. All he knew was his heart was thumping extra loud and hard ever since he saw the drunk brunette make his way towards the Grave Keepers room. ...Had Luca felt the same way he did? But Luca was drunk. And he seemed like the type to mix up platonic and romantic feelings, especially while drunk. Andrew didn't want to set himself up for deep rejection or misunderstanding. He was far too attached to Luca to risk messing up their friendship. </p><p>Luca's groan and the toilet flushing snapped him out of his thoughts. He walked over, helping Luca up and bringing him to the sink. He looked away. </p><p>"...Sorry." Andrew almost missed the mumble. Andrew looked over, Luca sobbed and sniffing, frantically trying to wipe away tears before they reached past his cheek. </p><p>"How about you stay here tonight?" Andrew offered. Luca let out another sob, dropping his head down. Andrew hadn't seen Luca break down like this. Perhaps a few times during his episodes when he got so frustrated he couldn't help but cry, but that was about it. </p><p>Andrew moved Luca's right arm over his shoulder, wrapping his arm around Luca's back as he led the trembling brunette towards his bed. Luca simply slumped down, hiccuping from his earlier breakdown. Luca's dark bangs covered his face, making it almost impossible for Andrew to see his face. </p><p>"I'll go get you water." With that, Andrew left Luca alone. The darkroom almost eating up Luca's sorrow. Luca remembered a conversation he had with Andrew before. </p><p>(&lt;Andy. Hey Andy! You're Christan right?&gt; </p><p>Andrew looked up from his book to the brunette. </p><p>&lt;Correct. Why?&gt; </p><p>Luca paused for a second, trying to phrase his question in a way that wouldn't be offensive. </p><p>&lt;Is being queer really against the Lord's word?&gt; </p><p>Andrew's eyes widened while his eyebrows raised. </p><p>&lt;Sorry! I'm just.. curious. Not a lot of religious folk here nor in prison. And I don't remember much about my life before prison...&gt; </p><p>Andrew bit his lip, closing the book that was on his lap. </p><p>&lt;It depends on how you interpret the Lord's word. Some say it's against his word, others say it was translated incorrectly. After all, you'd never be able to tell with such ancient text.&gt; </p><p>Luca nodded, chin resting on the back of his hand. </p><p>&lt;...Do you think it's a sin?&gt; </p><p>Andrew paused, and thought about it. He didn't exactly care. As long as it wasn't hurting anyone, love was just love. As for him, he wasn't exactly sure what his own sexuality was. He'd never imagine loving someone other than his mother and well, the Lord. Let alone imagine someone loving him. That was just a privilege he wasn't allowed and Andrew had accepted that. </p><p>&lt;I don't think so. The passage does say to love all.&gt; </p><p>Luca smiled brightly, nodding his head.) </p><p>Luca awkwardly laid down, legs still off the edge. It wasn't like Andrew was against gay people. But he himself might not swing that way. Guilt rested over the 'prisoner' now. He sort of just laid out his feelings. It wasn't exactly fair for him to do towards the Grave Keeper. Now bringing his legs up to his chest, Luca tried to shrink more into the bed. It smelt a lot like Andrew. Dirt and grass. It wasn't a bad smell in the slightest. It was comforting. Like walking in a field at midnight. </p><p>Maybe they could still be ok after this. Luca would never bring it up again and they could go along as if nothing happened. He knew that wasn't the case. This wasn't just something Andrew would brush off. Andrew wasn't like Victor, who could easily read the mood. Andrew was direct and blunt unless it was painfully obvious he was supposed to be more kind. </p><p>The light tap on his shoulder made Luca shoot up. Andrew stumbled back, trying to make sure he didn't spill the water. Luca looked up at him before the pit in his stomach returned. </p><p>"Ah, thanks." </p><p>He took the cup, trying to calm his nerves and anxiety. He took a sip, realizing how dry his mouth had gotten. It simply slid down. He felt the coolness make its way to his stomach. It was something other than his current circumstances to focus on. </p><p>Andrew took note of how Luca had gotten physically better. His hands weren't shaky and it didn't seem like his body was trembling still. Andrew took the chair facing the desk against the wall, shifting it and sitting facing him. Luca took small sips, both hands cupping the cup. It was quiet. Uncomfortable. Had this been anyone else, Andrew would've kicked them out. He didn't see the need to be especially kind to anyone, in a place like this as well. Though, Luca and Victor were the few exceptions. </p><p>"Are you feeling alright now?" Andrew asked, breaking the silence. Luca visibly tensed up, keeping his head low. </p><p>"...Yeah." </p><p>"When you say you like me-" </p><p>"Weren't you going to walk in the gardens? Don't let me stop you." </p><p>Andrew looked at Luca, who'd finally lifted his head. His eyes were desperate, lips red most likely from biting them too hard. Andrew let out a scoff. </p><p>"So you realized you stepped over the line with the joke?" </p><p>Luca didn't think it was possible to feel worse. Tears threatened to pour down his face if he attempted to talk. Luca slowly nodded, avoiding having to talk. </p><p>"I get that you were tipsy, but please refrain from making jokes like that." </p><p>Andrew's own heart pained as the words flew out of his mouth. He watched the brunette's face twist more and more into some kind of despair. Shame? Hurt? Andrew wasn't sure. Luca nodded again and Andrew could notice the tremble in his hands. </p><p>"You should try to get rest... Feel better in the morning." </p><p>Luca's eyes were glued to the floor, watching as Andrew's boots walked away. His heart raced so quickly. Everything was so loud. His heart, his breathing, the steps of Andrew leaving, the soft thud the door made. </p><p>"Fuck." </p><p>__</p><p>Andrew bit his lip, leaving the estate quickly. His head raced while his heart throbbed. He hated the mix of the two. This was better. This was for the better. Better for him. He reminded himself over and over again. He shouldn't get his hopes up over some drunk guy's words. Even if that drunk guy happened to be the guy he recently discovered he had feelings for. </p><p>It seemed Luca snapped out of it after letting the alcohol out. He obviously didn't want to talk about his previous statement. It was obvious he didn't mean to make it. Andrew clutched his hands into fists. Why did he have to like such an inconsiderate idiot? Andrew didn't mean that. He knew Luca tried. Luca just struggled to find the right words, like Andrew had all the time. If anything, Luca was a far better person than Andrew could ever try to be. </p><p>Loud barking caught his attention. Wick continued to bark loudly at Andrew. </p><p>Andrew looked up, noticing the blonde man in front of him. </p><p>"How'd it go?" Victor asked softly, as his tone often was. Andrew squinted his eyes at him. <em>He knew?</em> "I'm assuming it didn't go well." </p><p>"...What do you mean?" Andrew asked carefully. He knew how well Victor caught on. Even a little slip-up could make him understand an entire situation. Andrew assumed it was a skill he developed after always watching people on the sidelines. Victor looked at him, wide-eyed, looking for any hint. </p><p>Truth be told, Victor enjoyed observing Andrew. He didn't think of Andrew as some lab rat or anything, just found his personality interesting. Some might take Andrew as a shy and tense guy, others may think he'd a blunt quiet guy. All those descriptions matched him quite well. But over time Victor would find something new about Andrew that he hadn't thought about before that just sort of clicked with Andrew. </p><p>Like how Andrew acted with Luca for example. The two on their midnight walks as Luca ranted about whatever and Andrew had the patience to quietly listen without leaving or interrupting. (Something he'd do with others.) Or how he took in Luca's touches better than others. Don't get him started on how Andrew's ears would practically perk up whenever Luca's name was brought up in a conversation. </p><p>Victor let out a hum, finding a thick enough stick to throw for Wick. "Well, me and Tracy sent him off to deliver something to you. If you didn't get it, maybe he passed out somewhere. Or his legs gave out." </p><p>Andrew's mouth drew into a thin line. He really hated how manipulative Victor could be at times like these. The things he would say compared to the angelic-like face could be such a contrast. He got what Victor was trying to do, but couldn't bring himself to act concerned. Andrew let out a sigh, walking over to the metal bench nearby. </p><p>"So you guys were the ones who pushed him into the cruel joke?" </p><p>"Don't misunderstand now. I don't know where you got that it was a joke. Maybe Luca chickened out halfway." The Post-man hummed, sitting down next to Andrew. </p><p>"Are you saying the drunk man's feelings were genuine?" </p><p>The idea of Luca's feelings being real made him both so happy but regretful. If they were indeed true, Andrew hated himself for the earlier harsh words. </p><p>"You know what they say. True colors come out under influence." Andrew raised an eyebrow, giving a concerned look. Victor let out a snort. </p><p>"Or it's words of a drunk man, which shouldn't be taken seriously because they're under the influence." </p><p>"But is he really a drunk man with only one cup?" </p><p>"Some can be lightweights." </p><p>Victor let out a sigh, leaning back and closing his eyes. Then a smile crept up. </p><p>"I'm assuming you left him in your room after the encounter? Or maybe you sent him back. Regardless I can guarantee if you go check, he'll be sobbing in bed." The idea made his insides turn. Luca shriveled up, sobbing, hugging Andrew's blanket or pillow. </p><p>"...I'll be off," Andrew said after giving it some thought. He stood up quickly, walking back in the direction he ran into the Post-Man. </p><p>Victor let out a hum. Watching the two dense men was so much fun. Though it kind of annoyed him that he was being some sort of match-maker.</p><p>Andrew hurried back. He hated that Victor was most likely right. And how dense Andrew himself was. It explained the aftermath of Luca's 'confession'. Not being able to look him in the eye, mood being noticeably down. He quickly walked down the corridor, eager to get back to his room. </p><p> </p><p>Luca hugged Andrew's blanket. It was pathetic. Well, he was pathetic. He had the chance. He should've properly come clean about his feelings. This was on him for being a coward and backing out last minute. What would've happened if he did fess up? Would Andrew properly turn him down? Would it be harsh or nice? He was sure it would've hurt. He hoped it didn't hurt as much as this. </p><p>"Ugh." Luca closed his eyes, scrunching himself more into a ball of self-pity. </p><p>He nearly jumped off the bed when the door slammed open. </p><p>Luca looked over, furrowing his eyebrows. Could he not properly bath in his sorrows? Upon seeing the white hair and red eyes, his heart sank. Was it in his body at this point? If it was physically possible, Luca was sure his heart would've dropped six feet below. Andrew looked flustered, panting a bit. Did he run? That was odd. Luca knew Andrew avoided any kind of physical labor outside of matches. Did he run into one of the hunters? </p><p>"Are you ok?" Luca asked, sitting up. Andrew bit his lip, balling his fist. </p><p>"I need you to be honest. Don't run, or chicken out." That didn't sound good. Luca could feel his mouth go dry. "Were you joking when you said you liked me? Whatever your answer is, will be the final response I take out of all of this." </p><p>Luca could feel his head go empty. He let out a nervous chuckle, eyes darting around the room. Why was he trying to avoid it even now? He had the chance to come clean. The chance he wished for just a few moments ago. Yet the words couldn't come out of his mouth. <em>Yes! I do feel that way! Are you disgusted? Repulsed?</em> </p><p>"Balsa." </p><p>Luca finally looked at Andrew. Andrew rarely used Luca's last name. They were far past that stage and he only used it when he was serious. Luca swallowed, mouth opening and answering without thinking. How could he when Andrew looked at him like that? </p><p>"Yeah. I like you. Please properly reject me so I can get this over with." </p><p>Luca held his breath, waiting. Waiting for anything. For Andrew to yell at him, kick him out, tell him they weren't friends, yet nothing happened. The two simply looked at each other. Luca couldn't tell what Andrew was feeling. </p><p>"Oh god." Andrew finally said, hand dropping on his face as he crouched down. Luca furrowed his eyebrows, sitting on his legs to get a better look. He could hear muffled noises coming from Andrew as his shoulders shook. Was he... laughing? Crying? </p><p>"Are you that disgusted in me?" Luca asked, quite confused. Andrew raised his head, one arm on his legs while the other rested against his head. His cheeks were a rosy color, eyes light with a big smile. A smile he'd never seen Andrew make before. </p><p>All Luca thought was, if this were a cartoon you'd see a small cartoon cupid behind him in diapers shooting an arrow right through Luca's heart. Luca bit his lips, heart in his ears. </p><p>"Fuck you so much Balsa." Was all Andrew said as he got up and rushed over, wrapping his arms over Luca's head and bringing him close. </p><p>In a moment of trying to comprehend everything, Luca muttered out something that made Andrew squeeze his head harder. "What time?" </p><p>"You idiot. Don't ruin the moment," Andrew mumbled into Luca's brown locks. </p><p>Luca brought shakey hands up, tightly wrapping them around Andrew's waist. Sweet and full bliss filled him. He didn't remember moments just before, when he was yelling at himself. Or the other day when he was so caught up in wondering how Andrew felt that Jack downed him and carried him to some other survivor. He was so happy he couldn't help but go into a messy breakdown. </p><p>The two stayed like that for a while. Just simply hugging each other until they realized how exhausted they were well into the ungodly hours. </p><p>They slept soundly, better than either of them had ever slept in a while. </p><p> </p><p>-- </p><p>
  <em>The aftermath: </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So what are we?" Luca asked, taking a sip of water from the cup Andrew brought him. Andrew raised his eyebrow, towel, and hand against his hair while he was in his usual dark outfit. </p><p>"...I don't know. You tell me," Andrew responded, sitting down at his desk and taking a bite of bread. </p><p>Luca's eyes lit up. </p><p>"Lovers?" </p><p>Andrew's face dropped while he furrowed his eyebrows. </p><p>"Don't people usually wait to get together?" </p><p>"Well yeeeahh but they usually get together after confessing! And we're far past the friend's stage so.. Oh! If you aren't ready to be in a relationship that's perfectly fine." Luca said, coming to the realization. He was pretty sure Andrew was new to the whole 'lovers' things and Luca was more than happy to take it step by step with him. Andrew shook his head. </p><p>"I'd like that. Waiting." Andrew responded. Luca nodded, a smile too bright for him to have just woken up. </p><p>"Can I... kiss you?" Luca asked. Andrew stared at him, wide-eyed. He was just trying to enjoy his morning bread. Still, how could Andrew say no to the pleading grey eyes that belonged to Luca? He quickly finished his bite, drinking his own water. </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>Luca basically beamed brighter than the little sunlight that passed the blinds. </p><p>Luca leaned over as Andrew closed his eyes. </p><p>Instead of meeting lip to lip, he felt Luca's mouth come in contact with his cheek. Andrew could feel all his heat move to his face as he opened his eyes. Luca had already backed away, toothy grin out. </p><p>"I'll see you later!" Luca hummed as he gathered his breakfast and stood up. Andrew nodded, watching the brunette leave the room, heading to his own. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ended up being a lot longer than I meant to write.<br/>I wrote this to fill the void in my heart.<br/>Hope you enjoyed cute(?) Luca x Andrew.</p><p>Also, as you can see I really like the idea of Victor being some dark manipulative bitch behind an innocent face.</p><p>I did this instead of homework and in a day. There's probably a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope it doesn't bug anyone too much.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>